The Cloudsdale Ripper
by shitass999
Summary: There is a killer on the lose in Cloudsdale. As Rainbow decides to go to Cloudsdale to protect her mother,things take a turn for the worst and Rainbow decides to go after the killer herself. With the help of the freelance detective Clops,can she do it?
1. Chapter 1

"_It are dark times for Equestria ,or rather, for Cloudsdale. It all started with strange disappearances, followed by the discovery of a corpse. every week it keeps repeating with no clue whatsoever. fear keeps increasing around Equestria. If cloudsdale is done, which city will be next? At ponyville, tension is high. Rainbow dash is also afraid, but not for the killer. Her mother, who is still in cloudsdale, is alone and defenseless. Because of this, Rainbow dash decides to go to cloudsdale to help her mother. Fluttershy also comes along, just to be there for her old friend."_

*PONYVILLE 8:00 A.M.*

"You sure about this Rainbow?" Twilight said with a concerned voice.

"Don't worry Twilight, I'll be fine." Rainbow said with a smile on her face.

Applejack came forward, with a concerned look on her face."Ah dunno, already 5 ponies have been killed by this "cloudsdale ripper" . It just doesn't seem safe."

"like I said, I'll be fine. It'll take a dragon to take me down." Rainbow said.

"Then it's a good thing I'm coming along." Fluttershy said with a small, yet innocent smile.

"Wait for me, wait for me!" Pinkie said as she came hopping to the group with a picnic basket in her mouth.

"*puff* Take this." Pinkie said while she spit out the picnic basket."It's filled with muffins, baked them myself"

"Wow, thanks pinkie." Rainbow said."I gotta ask, can you take care of Tank for me?"

"Sure." Pinkie said."It's the least I can do. Well, aside of making the muffins."

"Um...Rarity, can you, if you don't mind, take care of the animals at my home?" Fluttershy asked with a held back voice.

"Sure." Rarity said."It's the least I can do."

"Hey! That's what I said!" Pinkie yelled with a angry voice.

As the group started to laugh, Rainbow dash looks at the clock, realizing it's time to go.

"Well, guess it's time to go Fluttershy." Rainbow said.

As Rainbow and Fluttershy were prepared to fly off, they said "Goodbye girls." As the rest replied "Goodbye." Waving at them. As Rainbow and Fluttershy flew off in the sunset, the rest slowly walked away.

*2 HOURS LATER*

"Finally, we're here." Rainbow said, looking at the sky city known as cloudsdale.

"It's just like I remember." Fluttershy said with a hyped up voice.

"um...Fluttershy, we were here 6 months ago." Rainbow said with a comedic look on her face.

"Oh, um...sorry." Fluttershy said, returning to her held back voice.

"It's OK. I'm glad to be back to." Rainbow said.

As they flew toward the landing station, Rainbow was greeted by a familiar face.

"Mom!" Rainbow yelled, looking to a white, blue haired mare.

"Rainbow!" The pony yelled with a happy voice. Seeing Rainbow run toward her with a smile and tears dropping from her eyes.

"I'm so glad you're OK." Rainbow cried out as she hugged her mother.

"Come on Rainbow. You should know that it'll..."

"...take a dragon to take you down?" Rainbow said, interrupting her mother.

"What have I told you about interrupting me?" Rainbows mother said with serious voice.

"Sorry, mom." Rainbow said with a childish tone.

A smile appeared on Rainbows mothers face."That's better."

Both of them started laughing when Fluttershy walked on the scene with the picnic basket from Pinkie."Fluttershy, you remember my mother Firefly don't you?" Rainbow said while standing next to her mother.

"Of course, how could I forget." Fluttershy said.

"Fluttershy, look at how much you've grown. last time I saw you were just a little filly." Firefly stated with a smile on her face."Say, what's that picnic basket for?"

"Oh, that's something my friend Pinkie made. It's filled with muffins. She baked them herself." Rainbow explained.

"Well, better eat them while we still can." Firefly said."Come, there's a park nearby. We can eat there."

*30 MINUTES LATER*

"Mmm...these muffins are delicious." Firefly said with her mouth filled with a muffin.

"Knowing Pinkie, how couldn't they be?" Rainbow said before taking a bite.

"Say, how come there are royal guards everywhere?" Fluttershy asked while looking around.

"*gulp*Good question. They are here investigating the murders that happened past month. lately they won't leave anypony alone, as if everypony is a suspect." Firefly explained.

"No wonder. From what I've heard, there are no clues whatsoever. I've even heard the it is Celestia going insane. Can you believe it?" Rainbow said with a smile on her face.

"Don't be ridiculous. Celestia would never do that. After all, it IS her kingdom." Firefly stated.

"You really think I believe something as stupid as that?" Rainbow said as she looked in the basket."Well, that's the last of the muffins. So, what shall we do next?"

"How about I'm gonna bring you two to your apartment? We still have a whole day in front of us and I doubt the two of you wanna keep traveling with your luggage." Firefly suggested.

"That's a great idea, mom." Rainbow said."Just make sure we get there fast. I have so much planned for today."

_"And thus, the three ponies flew off toward their new apartment. As they arrived, Firefly had a bit of bad news."_

"Sorry girls, but you can't sleep in the same room." Firefly said.

"WHAT! WHY?" Rainbow asked with a surprised voice.

"It's OK Rainbow." Fluttershy said, trying to calm down Rainbow dash."But I do have to ask, why can't we sleep in the same room?"

"Well, in each apartment there is only room for two people. And quite frankly, I want Rainbow to sleep in my room." Firefly explained.

"WHAT! Why do you want me sleep in the same room? Why can't I decide? Maybe I don't wanna sleep in the same room with you, maybe I wanna sleep in the same room with Fluttershy. You ever thought of that, mom? YOU EVER THOUGHT OF THAT!" Rainbow yelled at her mother.

"RAINBOW!" Flutershy yelled."Oh sorry, I was just trying to calm you down. Either way, I can take care of myself. So I'm OK with it to sleep alone." Fluttershy said, calming her voice.

"But aren't you afraid?" Rainbow asked surprised.

"Don't worry, I can take care of myself." Fluttershy said with a confident look on her face.

"Then it's settled. Rainbow dash, you're going to sleep with me. Now get inside girls." Firefly said with a relieved voice."

_"As the three ponies walked in, they were greeted to their rooms. Fluttershy slept in room 299. Rainbow and Firefly slept in room 300."_

"This is your bed, Rainbow" Firefly said."Now don't you dare make a mess of it just like when you were little."

"Mom, I'm grown up now. I don't make a big mess of my room anymore. Well, not as big of a mess." Rainbow said with shame as she puts down her luggage.

"Like I said, don't make a mess. I'll see you in a few minutes." Firefly said as she left the room.

As rainbow opened her bag, the first thing that she took out was a poster of the wonderbolts. Then after she putted it on the wall, she took out her element and putts it on the table next to her bed. Finally, she kicks her bag underneath her bed and starts laying on it. It was soft, yet straight, just the way Rainbow likes it. If it wasn't for the fact her mother called for her, she would've fallen asleep.

"Rainbow, can come already? Both me and Fluttershy are waiting." Firefly yelled from downstairs.

As rainbow wakes up, she slowly walked toward the door and opened it, walked through, and kick the door to close it and locked it with her house key. Once downstairs, she was greeted by her mother and Fluttershy.

"What happened Rainbow, did you fall asleep?" Fluttershy asked.

"Almost." Rainbow replied with a smile on her face.

"Well, sleepy head, you said you had a lot of things planed. So, what do you wanna do first?" Firefly asked.

"O were should I start. How about were going to the best fast-food restaurant EVER!" Rainbow said with an extremely excited voice.

"You mean the Winged chef?" Firefly said."Well let's not waste any time then."

_"And thus the three ponies started there journey. They started at the Winged chef, where they ate Rainbows favorite treat, the wingburger. Except Fluttershy ,who just ate a bowl of salad. After that, they decided to go to the skygarden, where they looked around at the beautiful plants, and decided to play hide and seek. Finally, they went to the zoo, Where Fluttershy just couldn't resist making some new friends. When they came home, it was nearly dark, so decided to buy a pizza and call it a day. That night, Rainbow had a nightmare were a strange figure followed her mother, with Rainbow tied up, unable to move. Once her mother got cornered, Rainbow was forced to see her mother getting..."_

"NO!" Rainbow yelled out as she woke up from her sleep."It was just a dream." Rainbow said with a relieved voice, as she noticed a light coming from the kitchen. As she walked toward the kitchen, she saw her mother popping out from behind the fridge.

"O, hi Rainbow." Firefly said."Let me guess, can't sleep?"

"Yep." Rainbow said with a tired voice and a smile on her face."Say, what are you doing anyway, mom?"

"O, making myself a sandwich." Firefly replied."I always do that when I can't sleep."

"OK, can you make one for me to?" Rainbow asked.

"Sure, why not?" Firefly replied as she makes the sandwich."You know, this morning I actually got an invitation for some magic show, in this crisis, can you believe it?" She said while she was laughing out loud.

"Ssh, mom. You're waking Fluttershy up with that laughing of yours." Rainbow said.

"You're right, sorry. I just can't help to laugh everytime I think somepony tries to gain money during times like this." Firefly said."Well, here's your sandwich."

As both ponies ate there sandwich, Firefly kept being bugged by a question.

"Why did you come here, Rainbow?" Firefly asked.

"Why do you ask?" Rainbow asked back to Firefly.

"Nothing, I'm just wondering." Firefly Replied, still waiting for an answer.

"Because I wanted to know if you were OK." Rainbow replied.

"I don't believe you." Firefly said."I think there's more behind it."

"What do you mean?" Rainbow asked.

"I think you came here to protect me." Firefly said."That's why you brought you friend along."

"Why do you think I came to protect you?" Rainbow asked with a nervous voice.

"Come on, Rainbow. Look at me, I'm old, tired and alone." Firefly said."I can believe that you're concerned about me, but that is not a good reason to bring Fluttershy along."

"OK, fine. I admit it, I came to here to protect you." Rainbow said.

"Now that's not hard to say, is it?" Firefly said."Now go eat that sandwich and go to sleep."

As Rainbow eats the sandwich, so does Firefly. Once Rainbow is done, she decides to go to bed."Goodnight, mom." Rainbow said.

"Goodnight, Rainbow" Firefly replied.

As rainbow was about to exit the kitchen, she gets hit in the back of her head with a frying pan.

"Rainbow!" Firefly yelled as she saw her daughter laying on the ground.

As Rainbow looked up, she saw a pony wearing a blue hoodie. It was to dark to see his or her face. As the pony walked past Rainbow, she relised this pony came for her mother.

"Stay away from me! Don't come closer or you're going to regret it!" Firefly said to the hooded pony.

"Mom, run...it's t...the..." Rainbows attempts to speak were useless. The hit on the head she toke was to much. "please...r...run...a...away."

As Firefly got trapped in the corner, she tried to throw a knife at the hooded pony, but the hooded pony nodded his or her head to the left to dodge the knife."You're him, aren't you?" Firefly said."You're the cloudsdale ripper!"

As Rainbows vision started to fade away, she saw the ripper walking slowly toward her mother. Once her vision was gone, all she could hear was a hellish scream coming from her mother. Then there was nothing.

*ONE WEEK LATER*

As Rainbow slowly woke up she noticed she was laying in a white bed with healthcare equipment next to her. She also noticed that she was wearing a head bandage and through a window she saw all five of her friends sleeping.

"_Wait, what are they doing here? What is "here" anyway?_" Rainbow thought, as she saw Fluttershy wake up.

As Fluttershy noticed Rainbow was awake, she quickly tried waking her friends up."Girls, I'm sorry to wake you up, but Rainbow is awake!"

As the other girls were waking up, they quickly ran inside the room and greeted Rainbow."Rainbow, are you OK?" Twilight asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Wha...Where am I?" Rainbow asked half-asleep.

"You're in the hospital, silly." Pinkie said, smiling like always.

"What? Why am I here?" Rainbow asked, slowly getting more conscious. As suddenly her memories came back."My mother! Where is my mother!" Rainbow yelled out panicking.

Once the rest managed to calm her, she asked again."Sorry about that. So, where is my mother?" Rainbow asked again.

The group remained silent, Fluttershy decided say it."She..." She said, backing down at the last second. Applejack couldn't take it anymore. So she decided to say it with an depressed voice."She's dead, hun."

Rainbow was shocked to hear the news. First she remained silent. Then she started talking."But...But she..." Rainbow said with tears dripping from her cheek. Finally, she started crying. As the group remained silent for a second, Applejack walked up to Rainbow and gave her a hug.

"It's alright, sugarcube. Let it all out." Applejack said, Starting to drop some tears herself.

Rainbow hugged Applejack back, crying even harder."Why her! From all the ponies, why her!" Rainbow dash cried out."She didn't deserve it! She didn't do anything wrong!"

"So didn't the other victims." Rarity said, trying to calm her down.

"Rarity, you're not helping." Twilight whispered to Rarity."Listen Rainbow, I know that they will catch this killer. And once they have, your mother can finally rest in peace." She said, trying to calm down Rainbow herself.

"But I don't want her to rest in peace. I want her to be here, with me, ALIVE! You ever thought of that,Twilight? YOU EVER THOUGHT OF THAT!" Rainbow yelled out with a angry, yet sad voice, startling Twilight.

"Girls! I advise you to leave NOW!" A nurse yelled out, standing at the door.

"Go." Rainbow said with an angry voice.

"But Rainbow..." Applejack said.

"GO!" Rainbow yelled out. Once all her friends left, she started crying again, pushing a pillow in her face.

*2 HOURS LATER*

"Misses dash, do you have time to answer some of our question?" A royal guard said behind the door.

"NO!" Rainbow yelled out, having ended her crying for over half an hour.

"Maybe I can make a difference." A female voice said from behind the royal guards.

"Princess Celestia." Rainbow said with a silent, surprised voice.

"You can go guards. I'll handle this." Celestia said. As the guards walked away, Celestia once again started speaking." I have heard what happened, Rainbow .I'm sorry for your lose." She said with a calmer, less happy voice.

"You would be."Rainbow said with a bold attitude.

Rather than getting angry, Celestia remained calm."I know how you feel, Rainbow. You're not the only one who lost someone that was close to you."

"Wait, are you implying that you lost someone to?" Rainbow asked, calming down slowly.

"No, but I have seen plenty of ponies that lost someone close to them like their mother, father, sister, brother or even their own child. I have learned a lot from them so I know how you feel, honestly." Celestia replied.

"But, she's gone. My mother is dead and I don't know how I can deal with that." Rainbow said.

"Your father died to, didn't he? How did you deal with that?" Celestia asked.

"He died before I was even born. My mother had to raise me all on her own. I never dealt with this kind of sorrow, so I don't know what to do." Rainbow said without making direct eye contact.

"Well, the first thing you have to do is to do the one thing your mother wants you to do. And that is life on." Celestia said.

"Thanks for the tip, princess." Rainbow said as she got cheered up."Now tell me the real reason you came here. I doubt you came here to be my psychiatrist."

"It's about the killer. Are there any traits you can recall about him or her?" Celestia asked.

"Sorry, I can't recall anything about the killer." Rainbow said.

"Well, then I have nothing left here to do." Celestia said. As she was prepared to walk away, something suddenly struck Rainbow.

"Wait!" Rainbow yelled, making Celestia turn around."I remember something. It's not much, but it's something.

"What is it?" Celestia asked.

"It's what the killer wore. It was a blue hoodie." Rainbow said.

"Is there anything else?" Celestia asked.

"Sorry, That's all I can remember." Rainbow said.

"Well, then I guess we have to do it with this then." Celestia said."Goodbye, Rainbow."

"Rainbow, Ah got some great ne...Oh princess Celestia." Applejack said, running through the door.

"It's alright, Applejack. I was leaving anyway." Celestia said. And with that, Celestia left the building.

"Either way, Rainbow, yah can leave the hospital!" Applejack said With an excited voice.

"Really!" Rainbow dash said surprised."But I woke up barely two hours ago, how is it possible I'm already allowed to leave?"

"Well, apparently your brain damage lifted while yah were still in a coma." Applejack replied.

"Brain damage? No one told me I had brain damage?" Rainbow said with a surprised voice.

"Yea, sorry about that." Applejack said."We didn't get the chance to tell Yah that. Can yah forgive us?"

"It's OK." Rainbow said "Say, I'm sorry I acted so bold to the five of you. Can you forgive me?"

"It's OK. Anypony would act like that in these circumstances." Applejack said, as something suddenly struck her."Say, what was princess Celestia doing here?"

"She wanted to know some things about the killer." Rainbow said."She also gave me some advice on how to deal with the fact that my mother is..." Rainbow dash stopped the sentence right before she finished it. As she felt the urge to cry, she held it back and kept a straight look on her face.

"How does she dare to ask question when yah're still recovering?" Applejack said with an angry look on her face.

"Just forget it, Applejack." Rainbow said."Now first things first, can you help me out of this bed? I don't plan on staying here for long."

"Sure, why not?" Applejack said. As she helped her from her bed, they were greeted by the rest of the group.

"Hi, girls." Rainbow said, standing on the ground."Sorry I acted like such a brat back there. Can you guys forgive me?"

"It's OK, Rainbow." Twilight said."We understand what you're going through. Say Applejack, as much as I hate to say it, we have to go back to Ponyville. The spell I casted is going to run out in an hour and we still have to go to Pinkie's airbaloon. Rainbow, are you coming along?"

"Sorry guys, but I'm planning to stay a while longer." Rainbow said."I still have to go to my mothers grave. atleast if there is one."

"Don't worry, Rainbow. I took care of that." Fluttershy replied."And if you won't go, I won't go either."

"Then it´s settled. We are leaving." Twilight said."Goodbye, Rainbow. Goodbye, Fluttershy."

"Goodbye, guys." Rainbow and Fluttershy said.

_"And thus, the group split up. As Twilight and the rest decided to go back to Ponyville, Rainbow and Fluttershy went to the graveyard. As they stood in front of Firefly's grave, there was a question that kept bugging Rainbow."_

"Say Fluttershy, how come you knew what was going on?" Rainbow asked.

"Well, first I heard a hellish scream coming from your apartment." Fluttershy replied."When I tried to open the door, I noticed it was locked. I didn't want to take any risks and called the cops. When they arrived and opened the door, they found you unconscious on the floor and your mother..." Fluttershy didn't want to continue talking when she saw the look on Rainbows face.

"Well, well. I figured you were here." A male voice said from behind the two ponies. As the two ponies turned around they saw a male brown Pegasus wearing a coat.

"Who are you?" Rainbow asked.

"O sorry. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is detective Clops." The male Pegasus said."I came here to ask you about the killer."

"I already told Celestia everything I know." Rainbow said as it suddenly struck to her."Wait, I thought the royals toke the case. You don't seem like a royal if you ask me. Why are you still investigating this case?"

"Because I'm going freelance." Detective Clops said."I didn't come to ask if you knew anything about the killer, but if you wanted to help finding the killer."

Rainbow was shocked. Her? Going after the killer? The thought alone kept her silent, almost making her cry.

"Isn't that illegal?" Fluttershy asked.

"Not if we catch him first." Clops replied."So Rainbow, are you in?"

"Don't do it, Rainbow. The risk is far too great." Fluttershy said with a concerned voice.

"This killer killed my mother, Fluttershy." Rainbow said with tears dripping from her cheek. As she whipped the tears from her cheek, she said."All I have to say is, sign me up." As the tears went away, she turned her sad face into a smile.

"Well let's not waste any time then." The detective said."Come, I want to introduce you to the rest of the group."

"You sure this is a good idea, Rainbow?" Fluttershy asked.

"Nope, but that's what makes it more exciting." Rainbow replied."I just wanna put this killer behind bars, and that's exactly what I'm gonna do."

As Fluttershy saw the two Pegasy fly away, she decided to follow them."O Rainbow, where are you getting us into?"

_"And thus, Rainbow had a mission. To capture the unknown tyrant in cloudsdale, to capture the killer of her mother, to capture __**the**__**cloudsdale ripper**__. As she followed detective Clops to his hideout, where she would meet the rest of the team. All she could do is hope. Hope this is enough to capture the killer."_


	2. Chapter 2

*15 MINUTES LATER*

"Well, here it is." Detective Clops said, standing in front of a regular looking building.

"This is your hideout?" Rainbow said with a disappointed look on her face. "It looks so...ordinary."

"Well it wouldn't be hideout if it would stick out now would it?" Clops said. "Time to get inside. I want you to meet the rest."

"Hold on a second!" A female voice yelled from behind the two. It was Fluttershy, speeding toward the two pegasy. "Rainbow, please don't do this." She said. "Think of what could go wrong."

"Ugh, this again?" Rainbow said. "Fluttershy, I'm going after this killer and that is the end of this story. Think of how many ponies could follow if we don't do something."

"Would you have excepted it if your mother didn't die?" Fluttershy asked, silencing Rainbow for a second.

"I...I don't know." Rainbow said. "But that doesn't make a difference. She's dead and now there is no stopping me."

"The royals took the case for a reason. They took it because the police didn't do their job good enough." Fluttershy said, trying to win Rainbow over.

"The royals are awful at their job!" Detective Clops yelled out. "They have no experience, no compassion, nothing to drive them to catch this killer! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!"

"CLOPS!" Rainbow yelled out. "She is still my friend and I don't accept you acting so bold to her!"

"Sorry." Clops said as he calmed down. "It's just that this killer..." He said right before stopping mid-sentence. As he started to get a frustrated look in his face, the two ponies noticed that he felt the urge to cry."Say Rainbow, you don't have to do this. You can just go home and pretend this never happened."

"Are you mad? I'm not backing out now, especially since I'm dying to know who else is working on this." Rainbow said trying to cheer up Clops.

"You're not going in there alone, Rainbow." Fluttershy said while putting her hoof on Rainbows back. "I came here to help you and that is what I'm going to do."

"But Fluttershy, I thought you were against it?" Rainbow said with a surprised look on her face.

"O, but I am. I just think helping you is better than following the rules." Fluttershy replied.

"Then let's not waste any time then." Clops said while entering the building. As the other two ponies were inside, they were greeted to a normal house with nopony inside aside of the detective.

"Say, were is everypony else?" Rainbow asked.

"In the basement." Clops said while opening the basement door. "Come, They're waiting." He said as he walked down.

"I don't like this, Rainbow" Fluttershy said as she started shaking.

"Don't be scared, Fluttershy." Rainbow said with a confident look on her face.

"Say, what's taking so long? They are dying to meet the two of you." Clops yelled from the basement.

As the two ponies decided to walk down the basement, They were greeted by Clops and three other ponies.

"Well guys, These are Rainbow dash and Fluttershy." Clops said to the other three ponies.

As detective Clops walked toward the two ponies, he started to introduce the rest of the team. "This is Airwing." He said as he pointed toward a Pegasus that looked a lot like a royal guard. "He provides the intel from the royals. If they find something, we know it."

"A pleasure to meet you, miss Dash." Airwing said as he bowed down.

"O, you don't have to do that." Fluttershy said.

"Ssh, you're ruining the moment." Rainbow whispered to Fluttershy.

"Well enough chit-chat." Clops said. "This here is..."

"Spitfire!" Rainbow yelled out with a fangirl scream as she finished Clops sentence.

"Well, well. Seems somepony knows their wonderbolts." Spitfire said.

"I presume the two of you know each other?" Clops said.

"You bet." Rainbow said. "I saved her life in the flying competition."

"Only because your friend was panicking so much that she knocked me out." Spitfire said with a confident look on her face.

"Enough talking." Clops said. "She makes sure that nopony finds out what we are doing. Now last but not least, this is Tec." He said as he pointed to a green Pegasus with freckles, buck teeth and gigantic glasses.

"A pleasure to meet you, Rainbow Dash." Tec said with a geeky accent.

"Wow, what a lamo." Rainbow whispered to Fluttershy.

"Rainbow! That is no way to talk about another pony!" Fluttershy whispered back with an angry voice.

"Tec is our evidence specialist." Clops said. "Give him any form of DNA and in less than an hour he knows from who or what it is."

"Wow, cool." Rainbow said with a surprised look.

"I thought you said he was a lamo?" Fluttershy said giggling.

"Just forget I said that." Rainbow replied as something suddenly struck her. "Say, who are the other victims anyway? I know it comes out of nowhere but I'm just curious."

"You heard it, Airwing. Do your magic." Clops said.

As Airwing takes out a document out of the drawer behind, he started reading it. "It's time for the victim roadcall. You want to hear the cause of death?"

"Yes please." Rainbow said. "It can help find the killer, right?"

" Good choice." Airwing said as he started to list the names of the victims. "Victim number 1: Leeroy winkins. Cause of death: severe blood lose. Murder weapon: unknown. Discovery of the corps: The Cloudsdale forest. Victim was found with one stab wound in each hoof. From intel it is presumed that he also got tortured while he was dying. He died from a vein cut in his right hoof. Victim number 2: Dumb-Bell. Cause of death: Drowning. Murder weapon: Water. Discovery of the corps: The park. The victim was found near the fountain where we presume he also has been killed. The victim was found with bruises all over his body, hinting that he fought back. Victim number 3: Saorin."

"Wait, Saorin? You mean the wonderbolts member?"Rainbow asked as she looked to Spitfire.

Spitfire had a frustrated, yet sad look on her face. "Just continue." She said with a angry voice.

"OK, where was I?" Airwing said as he re-read the whole thing. "Ah yes, Saorin. Cause of death: decapitation. Murder weapon: Unknown. Discovery of the corps: The police corps. Victim was found decapitated with the head in a bag next to him. From intel it is presumed that the head was pulled from the victim."

"Pulled? What do you mean pulled?" Rainbow asked with a disturbed look on her face.

"Pulled as in ripped from the body." Airwing said. "It is still unknown what could have done that. All this proved was that this killer is smart. Leaving no evidence and still killing in such gruesome manners takes a lot of effort. Because of this, the royal took the case. Either way, let's get going. Victim number 4..." Airwing stopped talking and made a sad look toward Clops, and so did the other two ponies.

"What is it?" Fluttershy asked. As both her and Rainbow noticed that Clops got an extremely frustrated look on his face.

"Victim number 4: My son, Hayry." Clops said with an depressed tone in his voice.

The two ponies were shocked to hear the news. Especially Rainbow, who thought that she had lost the worst, but Clops, losing his own child. She lost nothing compared to him. "Why didn't you tell me this?" She asked.

"Because I didn't want to talk about." Clops said. "Airwing, I wanna do this one, OK?"

"Sure. Go ahead." Airwing said with an calm voice.

"OK, here it goes." Clops said. As he took a deep breath, he started to inform the intel. "Cause of death: Slid throat. Murder weapon: A kitchen knife. Discovery of the corps: His apartment . His roommate left for the night to sleep with his girlfriend. The door was locked when his roommate came back. He showed signs of struggling and had had multiple stab wounds in the chest, but not enough to kill him. That is why the killer slit his throat. And while I'm at it, I might as well do the fifth victim. Victim number 5: My wife, Glace."

Rainbow was shocked when she heard that his wife also died by the Cloudsdale ripper. She could perfectly understand why he wanted to catch this killer himself.

"Now rather than doing a intel, I'd like to just say how she died." Clops said with an angry voice. "She drugged herself. Took a bunch of pills, drank some wine and locked herself in the bathroom till it was too late. You would say that it was a suicide, but because of protocols this qualifies as yet another victim to the killer. Now, Rainbow, you can guess who is number 6, don't you?" He said as he calmed down his voice more.

"It's my mother, isn't it?" Rainbow said with a depressed voice.

"You want to hear it?" Clops asked to Rainbow.

"I have to sooner or later." Rainbow said, trying to build some courage.

"OK, Airwing, you can do the intel again." Clops said having calmed down.

"Thanks, boss." Airwing said. "Are you sure about this Rainbow? You know this for barely three hours. You sure that you want to know how she died?"

"Yes, I do." Rainbow said as tears dropped from her eyes. "If I want to catch this killer I have to be strong and accept what happened."

"Well then, here it goes." Airwing said. "Victim number 6: Firefly. Cause of death: Decapitation. Murder weapon: Unknown. Discovery of the corps: your apartment. From the looks of things, she first got staked on the wall before being tortured. First the killer made slice marks before tearing her apart limb by limb. There were no signs of forced entry nor were there signs of an forced escape, as if the killer disappeared into thin air."

Rainbow started to cry once Airwing was finished. She came here to protect her mother and as result her mother died a slow and painful death. "_I'm sorry, mom. Can you please forgive me."_ She thought to herself as she started to cry even more.

"It's okay, Rainbow." Fluttershy said as she putted her hoof on her back. Then she proceeded to hug her.

As Rainbow returned the hug she started to cry as loud as she could. "It's just not fair! It's just not fair!" She Cried out while dropping her tears on Fluttershy's shoulder.

"Rainbow, if there is anypony who knows what you're going through, it is me." Clops said trying to calm down Rainbow. "Guys, it's best if we leave her alone for a second. She needs time. I know this better then anypony." And with that, the group left Rainbow alone in her sadness.

*5 MINUTES LATER*

"Rainbow Dash, can we come down now?" Spitfire asked from upstairs.

"What did I say about leaving her alone?" Clops said with an angry voice.

"It's OK! You can come down now!" Rainbow yelled from the basement.

As the five came downstairs, they were greeted by an exhausted Rainbow Dash.

"Feeling better?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just need some rest." Rainbow said with an tired voice. "Say, what do you guys think the killer wants from me?"

"What do you mean? " Clops asked.

"Think about it." Rainbow said, Slowly getting her strength back. "It took about half an hour for the cops to get there and open the door. So why didn't the killer kill me? Hay I nearly even saw his face."

"Wait, are you implying that you saw the killer?" Clops said with a hyped up voice.

"Only that he wore a hoodie." Rainbow replied, as something suddenly struck her. "Say, Airwing, you said that the first victim was found in the forest below?"

"Yes, why?" Airwing asked.

"I've heard that there are a lot of concerts in the forest." Rainbow said. "Maybe if we investigate there tonight, we could get some answers."

"That is genius, Rainbow!" Clops said with an excited voice. "In return, how about we go. You and me, what do you say?"

"That's AWESOME!" Rainbow yelled out. "My first task and it's already a good one. When are we going to start?"

"Like you said, tonight." Clops said.

"_And with that, Rainbow started her first mission. That night, the two decide to go to the most visited show, which was the one from vinyl scratch."_

*THAT NIGHT*

"So this Vinyl might know something?" Clops asked to Rainbow.

"She's the most visited musician around Cloudsdale at this moment." Rainbow replied as the two walked through the woods.

As the two continued their journey in the woods, they were greeted by a giant audience standing around the podium were Vinyl was playing intense music. "Well, soon this concert will have to come to an end." Vinyl said disappointed, followed by a giant yawn from the audience. "But the night is still young, my fellow ponies. An old friend of mine who has been gone for almost a year to play his music all around Equestria has finally returned. Give him the applause he deserves... Toxic Stylez!"

A black earthpony with a toxic green and black mane in the same style as Vinyl's came walking on the stage. "How are you doing everypony!" He yelled as he threw his right hoof up the air, followed by a giant cheer coming from the crowd. "Well let's not waste any time then. Let's get started!"

As Rainbow and Clops made their way to the podium, they noticed Vinyl's trailer. As they knocked on the door, they were greeted by a white unicorn with a blue mane wearing goggles. "Hi there, Vinyl." Rainbow said.

"Rainbow, good to see you." Vinyl replied to Rainbow. As the noticed the brown Pegasus behind her. "Say, who is that?"

"My name is detective Clops." Clops said to Vinyl. "We are here to investigate the murders from the past month. Do you know anything?"

"Just come in and I'll tell you everything I know." Vinyl said. As the two came in she started to talk. "OK, what do you guys want to know?"

"Is there anypony you have seen around here wearing a blue hoodie?" Rainbow asked.

"Are you kidding me?" Vinyl said. "I have seen like 9 this night alone. If you want me to say anything you have to be more specific."

"Vinyl, that was awesome!" Toxic said as he came walking in. "Um...Vinyl, who are they?" He asked surprised.

"These are Rainbow Dash and detective Clops." Vinyl said. "They're here to investigate the murders."

" Say, you know anything?" Clops asked.

"Depends what you want to know." Toxic replied.

"How about something that hasn't been leaked by the public media." Rainbow said.

"I have been away for like, a year." Toxic said to Rainbow. "How should I know. I came here like two days ago so I could visit my childhood friend. There are different types of shows like concerts, theme parks, a circuses, hay there is even a magic show, but that one isn't doing very well. Why don't you ask one of them, they know more than I do. Plus, I'm just moving into my old house again, cut me some slack." He said with a very irritated voice.

"Wow, chill out." Rainbow said surprised.

"Sorry, being away from home for this long can be quite irritating." Toxic said, slowly calming down.

"Well I think that is all we can find out for now." Clops said. "Come Rainbow, it's time to go."

"_And with that, the two ponies left the forest. First they went to their home to get some sleep, Which was harder for Rainbow than she thought. She couldn't help but to cry when she came in her apartment. She kept thinking about how her mother died in the kitchen and kept wondering why the killer didn't kill her. The next day she went back to the hideout with Fluttershy when they heard something surprising."_

"There is another victim?" Rainbow yelled out surprised.

"Yep." Clops said, standing at the front door.

"When did it happen?" Fluttershy asked.

"When do you think?" Clops said.

"Say, mind if we come." Rainbow said, completely ignoring the subject. "It's freezing out here."

"O yeah, sorry." Clops said letting the two ponies inside. Once inside they went directly to the basement, where they were greeted by the rest of the group.

"So, the two of you heard?" Spitfire asked.

"Yeah, we have." Rainbow said as she noticed something. "Say, where is Airwing?"

"He's trying to gather the intel." Tec said. "But that doesn't matter right now. What matters is if you and Clops found anything."

"I hate to disappoint you Tec, but no." Clops replied. As suddenly he heard somepony knock on the door. "Hey, Airwing." He said after he opened the door.

"Sup boss." Airwing replied. Once in the basement he was greeted by the other ponies. "Guys, we have not one, but two victims this time."

"Really? Who are they?" Rainbow asked surprised.

"That is the strange thing, I don't know." Airwing replied. "Their information wasn't in the Cloudsdale database so I couldn't find any hints toward their identities."

"That doesn't matter right now." Clops said. "First we are going through the intel. We'll find out later who they really are."

"OK. I decided to mash the two together seeing they died the exact same way." Airwing said. "Victim number 7+8: Identities unknown. Cause of death: Slid throat. Murder weapon: a kitchen knife. Discovery of corps: The Cloudsdale forest. Each victim was, from the looks of it, spiked to a wall(which wall is unknown to this point) before being killed. First both eyes their eyes got cut out and then their throat got cut. While they were dying they got rapidly stabbed in the stomach, presumable to relief some stress."

"So the killer is very frustrated." Clops said. "This could mean that the killer is getting lazy."

"Not done yet, boss." Airwing said. "The stab wounds didn't come from a knife, but from a unicorn horn."

"A unicorn horn?" Rainbow and Fluttershy both said surprised.

"That doesn't make any sense." Spitfire said. "How is it possible that a unicorn can walk on clouds?"

"There is a spell that allows ponies to walk on clouds." Rainbow replied. "Say Airwing, isn't there any form of a way to find out who the victims are?"

"Well, I did take some pictures of their faces." Airwing said. "Why? You want to see them?"

"Don't mind if I do." Rainbow replied. "Maybe I know who they are."

"Well OK then." Airwing said as he took the pictures out of his back. "They aren't the best and can look a bit gruesome." He said as he handed the pictures over.

As Rainbow took a look at the pictures she saw the faces of two ponies that had their eyes stabbed out and had blood coming out of their mouth. Fluttershy, who decided to take a peek, nearly got the urge to vomit when she suddenly recognized the two. "Wait, aren't they..."

"They can't be..." Rainbow said surprised.

"What is it, Rainbow?" Clops asked "Do you two know these ponies?"

"Yes we do." Fluttershy replied. "They live, or rather, lived in Ponyville."

"Wait, you're saying that they came from Ponyville and then got killed here?" Clops said surprised. "This must mean that the killer is moving away to another city. But I don't understand why he would dump the bodies here?"

"That's not the worst part." Rainbow said depressed. "I don't exactly know their names, but they..." She said as she got the urge to talk about something else. "Listen, it might sound strange, but I have to go back to Ponyville."

"WHAT! WHY!" Clops yelled out surprised.

"I just need to go." She replied.

"But Rainbow..." Fluttershy said.

"Somepony has to tell her, Fluttershy." Rainbow said. And in an blink of an eye she left the building.

"Say Fluttershy, why does Rainbow have to go back to Ponyville?" Spitfire asked.

"Well, kinda hard to explain." Fluttershy replied.

*PONYVILLE 2 HOURS LATER*

As Rainbow came flying from the sky toward Ponyville, she was quickly greeted by her friend, Pinkie Pie.

"Rainbow, you're back!" Pinkie said. "Why didn't you let us know that you came back, I would have held a super-duper-awesome-amazing party."

"I didn't plan on staying here for long, Pinkie." Rainbow said, as something suddenly stuck her. "Say Pinkie, You know where..."

"RAINBOW DASH!" Scootaloo yelled from a distance. She was with Applebloom and Sweetie Bell Trying to get their cutiemarks.

"Well, well. If it isn't my favourite little pipsqueak." Rainbow said as she walked toward the three little fillies. "Say, what are the three of you doing?"

"We were trying to get a bungee jumping cutiemark." Applebloom said. "Unfortunately it didn't work."

"Well, better luck next time." Rainbow said. Suddenly it came back to her why she came back to Ponyville. "Say, you mind leaving me and Scootaloo alone for a minute?"

"Huh? Why do you want to speak to me in private?" Scootaloo asked.

"I'll explain to you when we're alone." Rainbow said. As the two other fillies walked away, she started talking. "Say Scootaloo, did you know your parents left town?"

"Yes, why you want to know?" Scootaloo asked.

"Something happened in Cloudsdale, Scootaloo." Rainbow said.

"What do you mean with that?" Scootaloo asked, getting a bit concerned.

As Rainbow to take a deep breath, she decided to just spit it out. "Scootaloo, your parents... Are dead." She said with a depressed voice.

Scootaloo had nothing to say. She just stared at Rainbow with her eyes wide open from the shock. Slowly, a tear grew from her eye and went down her cheek. As Rainbow tried to comfort her, Scootaloo just ran away crying toward her home.

"Scootaloo, wait!" Rainbow said. As she noticed it didn't work, her first instinct was to follow her. Once she arrived at Scootaloo's house, she noticed that the door was open. "Scootaloo! You in here!" She yelled from the door opening.

"Leave me alone!" Scootaloo yelled from upstairs, crying.

"I Know how you feel, Scootaloo." Rainbow yelled back. "My mother died about a week ago. I know how much it hurts."

"No you don't!" Scootaloo replied. "I'm still a little girl! You're old enough to deal with that fact! Me? I'm just a filly. You just lost your mother. I lost..." She stopped talking and just continued crying.

Rainbow decided to go inside to see Scootaloo. Scootaloo was in her room, making herself as small as possible on her bed while she was looking the other way. "Just leave me alone." Scootaloo said. Rainbow, knowing how she felt, did what she asked.

*10 MINUTES LATER*

"Done yet?" Rainbow asked.

"Sorry." Scootaloo replied.

"It's OK. I went through the same phase as you just did." Rainbow said calm.

"No, it was wrong of me to say something like that." Scootaloo said with a sad voice. "Say, you know what will happen to me?"

Rainbow said nothing. She knew that Scootaloo would go to a foster home, far away from Ponyville. It is bad enough as it is, so she avoided the subject.

"What's wrong, Rainbow?" Scootaloo asked as she noticed the look on Rainbows face. It was a look of regret and frustration.

"It's... nothing." Rainbow said as she made a fake smile on her face.

"Scootaloo! Can you come out and play?" Sweetie bell yelled from outside. "We have been waiting for 10 minutes!"

"I don't feel like playing right now." Scootaloo replied.

"Why not?" Applebloom yelled.

"Do I need a reason!" Scootaloo replied as she slowly got frustrated.

"OK. See you later, Scoot." Applebloom said as she and Sweetie bell walked away.

"Scootaloo, I have to ask you a favour." Rainbow said. "Can you keep this for yourself? If word spreads that the Cloudsdale ripper is moving to ponyville it could end up in a total chaos."

"OK, I promise." Scootaloo replies. "But I want you to do something in return."

"And that might be?" Rainbow asked.

"I want you to catch this killer and put him right where he belongs." Scootaloo said as she nearly started to cry.

Rainbow gave Scootaloo a big hug as she said: "I promise, Scoot. I promise." As the doorbell went off Rainbow quickly went downstairs and open the door, seeing a brown Pegasus wearing a coat. "Detective Clops!" She said surprised. "How did you know I was here?"

"Fluttershy told me everything." He said. "How could you be so stupid, Rainbow?"

"Somepony had to tell her." Rainbow replied.

"Not right away." Clops said, lowering his voice. "What if she tells somepony? Don't you think she wants to know how you knew it? This will backfire real fast."

"Don't worry. She promised to keep her mouth shut." Rainbow said. "Say, got any news on the killer?"

"No, because we were too busy finding you." Clops said with a silent, angry voice. "Now just quickly come back before something goes wrong."

"Like what?" Rainbow asked.

"Like the royals finding our hideout." Clops said. "ALL of us were trying to find you. The place is not guarded."

With that Rainbow started panicking and quickly left, but not before saying her goodbyes to Scootaloo. "Goodbye, Scoot. Got to go." Without getting a reply she quickly left Ponyville and went to Cloudsdale as fast as possible.

*1 HOUR LATER*

"Wow, record time." Rainbow said as she quickly went to the hideout. Once there, she didn't hesitate and instantly went to the basement, where she was greeted by Fluttershy.

"Rainbow!" She shouted with happiness. "How could you have been so reckless?"

"That doesn't matter right now." Clops said. "What matters is that we catch this killer fast."

"What can we do?" Spitfire said. "We got nothing to work with right know and there aren't any hits other then "It's a unicorn". We need more than that to catch this killer."

"We'll find some way, even if we need to work through the night." Rainbow said.

"Well, I got to go home." Fluttershy said. "My mail is waiting at the doorstep and It's going to rain soon anyway."

"OK, just watch out, Fluttershy." Rainbow said. "I'll see you when we're done. Goodbye."

"Goodbye everyone." Fluttershy said as she left the building.

"So, where do we begin?" Rainbow said.

"_With that, the crew started to investigate with what they had. Seconds turn into minutes and minutes turn into hours, but without success. It was night when Rainbow decided to go home. Clops wouldn't allow her to go out alone in this storm so he decided to come along."_

"So, here it is?" Clops asked to Rainbow standing in front of her room.

"Yeah." Rainbow replied. "Say, you want to stay?"

"Nah, I'm planning on working late tonight." Clops replied. "Goodbye, Rainbow."

"Goodbye, detective." Rainbow said. As she saw Clops walk away, the two of them heard a hellish scream next-door.

"You heard that!" Clops said surprised and concerned.

"That's Fluttershy's room!" Rainbow said as she started to panic.

Without hesitation the two started to prepare to break in. "On three. One, two, THREE!" Clops said as the two charged threw the door. Once inside, they were greeted by Fluttershy Spiked on a wall, one spike in each hoof. Next to her was a mare with a blue hoodie holding a knife.

"You." Rainbow said with an extremely angry voice. As the hooded mare ran away, Clops and Rainbow went after him. Rainbow however stopped once she saw Fluttershy. "You're going to be OK, Fluttershy." She said, trying to calm down her friend.

"He escaped!" Clops yelled out. "He just jumped out of the window and disappeared!"

"He most likely teleported somewhere else." Rainbow said as she heard Fluttershy trying to talk to her. "What is it, Fluttershy?"

"It's T... it's T..." Fluttershy said right before passing out.

"Fluttershy, stay with me. I said, stay with me, Fluttershy!" Rainbow yelled out panicking.

*THE NEXT MORNING*

Rainbow slowly woke up, next to Fluttershy's hospital bed. She didn't dare to look at her after what happened last night. She saw her four other friend sleeping on the chairs outside the room. Applejack, who was just waking up, noticed the look on Rainbow's face. She decided to go inside to see how things were going.

"I should have been there." Rainbow said with a sad voice. "I shouldn't have worked all night and just come home with her."

"It's not your fault, hun." Applejack said, trying to comfort Rainbow. Something suddenly struck her mind. "What do yah mean "work"?"

Rainbow suddenly jumped when she heard that. "Nothing. Nothing at all." She said with a nervous voice.

"Are yah hiding something from us?" Applejack asked when the doctor came in.

"You must be the friends of Fluttershy." The doctor said.

"Yes, will she be OK?" Rainbow asked.

"She'll be fine." The doctor said. "However, she lost a lot of blood and because of that she is now in a coma."

Rainbow and Applejack were devastated to hear the new. "How long will it last?" Applejack asked.

"From this point it's hard to tell." The doctor said. "She could just be in coma for a few days, but it could also take weeks, or even months for her to wake up."

"Thanks, doctor." Rainbow said. As the doctor walked away, she began crying. Applejack gave her comfort, starting to cry herself as well. "Applejack, I got to go." She said.

"Why would go somewhere when your friend is here in a co..." Applejack stopped mid sentence when she noticed Rainbow was about to cry even harder. "Sorry I didn't mean to..."

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Rainbow said as she ran for the exit.

"Rainbow!" Applejack yelled out seeing her friends waking up.

*30 MINUTES LATER*

Rainbow Dash stood in front of the hideout. As she knocked on the door she was greeted by Clops and instantly came inside, heading toward the basement. Once inside the basement, she was greeted by the other three of the group.

"So, how's it going?" Tec asked.

"Ssh, what did Clops say about not asking anything." Spitfire said.

"It's alright, Spit." Rainbow said. After she takes a deep breath she starts talking. "She's in a coma."

The entire group didn't say anything, just looked down to the ground depressed. "Will she be OK?" Airwing asked.

"I don't know." Rainbow replied.

"Can we see her?" Tec asked.

"Best if you don't do that." Rainbow replied. "My friends are waiting there for her to wake up, so if you guys go they might find out."

"Why did you come here?" Clops asked.

"I couldn't see her, not like that." Rainbow said as she started to cry.

Clops gave Rainbow a slap to the face. "Don't you say that!" He said pissed off. "She's your friend and you don't want to stay there because you can't take it? You and Fluttershy have a bond and you're not going to break it because you're afraid."

Something suddenly came up to Rainbow. "What did you say?"

"She's your friends." Clops replied

"No, no after that." Rainbow said as she became very excited.

"You and Fluttershy have a bond?" Clops replied again, this time getting a little bit disturbed.

Rainbow first started to think a little bit followed by a idea. "That's it that's it that's IT!" She yelled out with excitement.

"Um... what's "it", Rainbow?" Airwing asked concerned.

"I just got an idea." Rainbow said. "The elements!"

"What's with the elements?" Clops asked.

"Twilight told me that the elements had secrets never seen before. Maybe there is a way I can link to her mind with our elements!" Rainbow replied.

"That's genius!" Spitfire said. "But how are you going to make Fluttershy wear hers?"

"I'll break into her apartment and grab it." Rainbow replied. "Then, when nopony is looking, I put on the necklace and hope for the best."

"Let me take care of Fluttershy's necklace." Clops said. "Get yours and get to the hospital. We'll meet you there."

"OK, this will work." Rainbow replied as she was ready to leave the building.

"_And with that, the group prepared to try their last shot. Rainbow quickly made her way to her apartment and quickly grabbed her element and made her way to the hospital. It took less than two minutes for the rest to make their way to Rainbow and start the plan."_

"So, you guys ready?" Rainbow asked.

"Ready when you are." Clops replied.

The group went in silently, trying not to attract attention. "Where do we go?" Spitfire asked.

"This way." Rainbow said. As the group made their way to the room they came upon their friends, who were still sleeping. Once they made their way past them, they quickly went into Fluttershy's room.

"OK, Rainbow, we'll guard the door." Clops said. "You just do whatever you're supposed to do."

Suddenly, it struck Rainbow that she didn't know what to do. She walked to Fluttershy, with concern. "_What if it won't work? What if we get spotted?_" Rainbow thought, but she just shuck her head and putted Fluttershy's ellement around her neck. After she putted hers on she inhaled deeply and exhaled, but a yellow, glowing smoke came out of her mouth and flew into Fluttershy's element. After that, she fainted.

"Aww, my head..." Rainbow said as she slowely woke up. She noticed that she wasn't in the hospital anymore, but in a hallway made only from doors. The walls, floor and ceiling all made out of doors. "What is this place?" She said as she tried opening the door next to her. Through the door she saw Fluttershy as a filly trying to go through a ring made out of clouds, but failing. Suddenly two male fillies showed up and started laughin at her. "This can't be…" She said as she saw a younger version of herself show up on the scene. She quickly closed the door out of fright. "This is a dream. It has to be." She kept saying to herself, when suddenly she heard whispers coming from the other side of the hallway. As she came closer the whispers became more and more clear.

"Rainbow… Rainbow…" The whispers said over and over.

"Is anypony there?" Rainbow asked. Once on the other side she was greeted by a white wall with a single door in the middle. It was the exact same door as the one from Fluttershy's room, it even had the label with "299" on it. Rainbow then understood that this place is Fluttershy's memory, each door containing one. "This must be where it happened." She said to herself. She opened the door and walked in, unaware of what to expect.

After a big bright flash she saw Fluttershy ready to go to bed. "Fluttershy!" Rainbow yelled out with joy. But it didn't seem to affect Fluttershy at all, she just putted the mail on in the drawer and didn't even look at Rainbow. She approached Fluttershy and tried to touch her, but her hoof just went through Fluttershy. She got scared for a second, then she putted the pieces together. "I see, I can't play around with somepony else's memory." She said when she noticed a figure outside the door breaking in.

"Who is there?" Fluttershy quickly said as she turned around. She saw a mare with a blue hoodie. The mare had four flouting spikes behind her. Fluttershy tried to run away, but a aura surrounded her and because of that she couldn't move. She got place on the wall with her hooves spread, as each spike gored its way into each hoof. Fluttershy screamed in pain while Rainbow couldn't even do anything.

" STOP IT!" Rainbow yelled out even though she knew it wouldn't do anything. She saw that Fluttershy was in pain as she was trying to speak.

"Just… just who are you?" Fluttershy asked in pain.

"Good question." The mare said with a very familiar voice.

"It can't be…" Rainbow said surprised and shocked.

"Well OK, because we're good friends." The mare said as he, or rather, she took of her hoodie.

Rainbow was shocked when she saw her face. A dark purple mane and purple skin appeared from behind the hoodie. "Twilight!" Both Rainbow and Fluttershy said with their eyes open as wide as they can be.

"I don't understand." Fluttershy said in pain. "Why are you doing this?"

"Does it need a reason?" Twilight replied. "It is just sooo much fun doing it I don't think I should give a reason, don't you agree?"

Fluttershy didn't say anything, she just kept crying and crying, unable to accept the truth. Twilight putted her hoodie back on and started to speak again.

"This is the first time I spoke with one of my victims." She said. "I should do this more often, don't you agree? Maybe I should just write down our conversations, oh that would be wonderful."

Rainbow noticed there was something wrong with twilight, this didn't seem like her at all. Looking at Fluttershy she notice she also saw through this.

"Wait a second, I only know one pony that speaks like that." Fluttershy said. "You are…"

"SHUT UP!" Twilight yelled out as she twisted one of the spikes, causing Fluttershy to scream a hellish tone. Slowly, everything started to fade, the last thing Rainbow saw was herself and Clops bursting through the door, then she collapsed.

"Rainbow? Rainbow!" Celestia said to the unconscious Rainbow.

As Rainbow slowly awoke she saw her friends waiting outside, and the rest of the crew captured by royal guards. "What happened?" She asked surprised and half-asleep.

"We found out about your little investigation behind the killer." Celestia replied. "One of your friends woke up and saw the rest of you around here, so they decided to quickly let me know so I could put a stop to this." Her face started to look less happy the more she talked. "How could YOU have been so reckless! Do you know what kind of punishment you can get for doing this! You better found out who the killer is or I'm going to…"

Suddenly, it struck Rainbow who the killer was. "Twilight!" She suddenly yelled out.

"What?" Celestia said surprised. "Are you saying that Twilight is the killer?"

"I went into Fluttershy's memory, you highness." Rainbow said. "When I was were Fluttershy got attacked, the killer took of her hoodie and revealed her identity, and I swear I am one hundred percent sure it was Twilight."

First Celestia was in doubt and started thinking. Once she made her decision she started talking. "Guards! Let does ponies go." She said. "And capture Twilight Sparkle."

"What! Why!" Twilight asked in shock.

Celestia said nothing as Twilight was taking away. Once gone she started talking to the entire group. "We are going to investigate her home for any form of evidence. If we have found something, we will let you know." She said standing tall.

"Rainbow, what's going on?" Rarity asked.

"It's a long story." Rainbow replied.

"Well don't waste time then." Applejack said.

"OK then." Rainbow said as she took a deep breath. "It all started after…"

"_As Rainbow told her story the royals were investigating Twilight's house, and with success. They found a blue hoodie in her closet and beneath it a bunch of spikes, some of which have already been used. Once Rainbow finished her story she and her friends heard the news and were summoned to the royal palace where Twilight was to be interrogated."_

"We found all the evidence to proof you are the killer." Celestia said to Twilight. "Why did you do this, Twilight?"

"I didn't do anything! I swear!" Twilight replied, chained up on her chair with no means of escape. Behind the mirror of the interrogation room where the rest of the mane 6 and Luna.

"Can she see us?" Rainbow asked.

"No, this is a one way mirror." Luna replied. "We can see them but she can't see us."

"Can't she just teleport away?" Rarity asked.

"She wears a anti-magic helm." Luna replied. "This way she won't be able to use any magic.

Back in the interrogation room Celestia was done with interrogating Twilight, but not before she got to say one last thing. "I thought you were my best student, that you could make me proud. But in truth, you are just nothing more than filth." These words made Twilight cry. Her friends couldn't look to her like that, except of Rainbow. What she saw happening back in Fluttershy's memory she didn't care how Twilight felt. One thing however still kept bugging her mind. Then Celestia came in.

"And?" Applejack asked. "What's going to happen?"

"She won't admit that she did it so there has to be a court." Celestia replied. "But with the evidence we have she surely will go behind bars."

"When will the court start?" Rainbow asked.

"In about a week from now." Celestia replied. "I have an awful lot to do so we can't afford any disturbances, but we also want to do it as fast as possible."

"Thanks for the answer, princess." Rainbow said when something struck her mind. "Say princess, can I interrogate Twilight?"

"If you think that you can get an answer, then be my guest." Celestia replied. Rainbow didn't waste any time and quickly ran to the interrogation room, but right before entering she slowed down and took a deep breath. When she walked inside it made Twilight stop crying and just look, nothing more and nothing less. Once Rainbow sat down she didn't say anything and just looked at Twilight and Twilight did the exact same thing to Rainbow. Then Twilight broke the silence.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" She asked with a little fear in her voice.

"Why did you do it?" Rainbow asked back.

"I already said I didn't do anything. I was…"

"Home! Sleeping! I don't believe that, cause I saw what you did to Fluttershy!" Rainbow yelled out. "I am going to ask again, Why. Did. You. Do. It.?"

"I didn't! I swear to the lives of everypony I love I didn't!" Twilight cried out.

"So you swear it to the lives of nopony!" Rainbow yelled back. "I know that you did it! Everypony knows you did it! So why don't yo…" Rainbow stopped talking when she saw the look on Twilights face. It was a look filled with fear. She knew what was going to happen to her and she knew she didn't deserve it, and so did Rainbow that very moment. That moment Rainbow instantly flew away from the police corps and headed straight for the hideout.

*15 MINUTES LATER*

Rainbow crashed into the hideout and headed straight for the basement, where she was greeted by the rest of the group. "Good, you're still here." She said. "Say, why are you packing?"

"It's over, Rainbow." Spitfire said.

"You already caught the killer so we life on with our lives." Tec continued.

"You are not going anywhere!" Rainbow yelled out.

"And why not?" Clops asked from behind her.

"Because I was wrong!" Rainbow said. "I thought that it was Twilight but when I look back to it, she didn't act like herself. And I could see it in her eyes."

"Listen Rainbow, I know that this is the first time you went after a killer but you can't just say you were wrong." Clops said. "There is more than enough evidence to make sure that she will be caught, so you can't just say "I was wrong"." The rest of the group decided to walk away that very moment.

"Well then, if you don't want to catch the REAL killer, then I will do it myself!" Rainbow yelled out as the rest walked away. She dropped to the floor and started crying. "But I just don't know how."

Outside the rest was about to leave the building. "Goodbye everyone!" Clops yelled to the rest before they flew away. However, they didn't fly up and instead just took a frustrated look on their face. "You guys are thinking the exact same thing as I'm thinking, aren't you?" Clops said.

Meanwhile in the basement Rainbow was still crying. "God I'm making a mistake by doing this." Clops said while he was walking downstairs.

"Y-you came back!" Rainbow said surprised.

"We all did." Airwing said.

"If you really think that the killer is still out there we will gladly help." Clops said.

"Thanks, all of you!" Rainbow said with joy while she was wiping of the tears on her face.

"It's nothing." Spitfire said. "So, what did you have in mind."

"There is only one pony that can help us find this killer." Rainbow said. "And we need to interrogate her."

"OK, who is it?" Tec asked.

Rainbow stood up tall and quickly ran through door while she said: "We need to find Scootaloo."

N/A

**For those who are wondering, Toxic Stylez is an OC from a friend of mine. I made a promise to him by putting his OC in the story. In return, he would make a music video bassed of this fanfic. He also posts this fanfic on deviantART for those who are wondering. PS: Chapter three is going to be a hard one.**


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A**

**"Phew, finaly got to finish this chapter. I started to lose intrest in the and but now I'm back and ready to write another day. As for the fanfic, I hope you enjoyed what I made so far and expect there to be more of this.**

*2 HOURS LATER*  
>*PONYVILLE FOSTER HOME*<p>

The group stood in front of a small home with a sign that says "Ponyville foster home". It looked old and a bit abandoned. There were no noises to be heard from inside and the door was covered by a big layer of dust.

"You sure this is the place, Rainbow?" Clops asked.

"After I explained what happened they must've taken actions quickly and brought Scootaloo here." Rainbow explained. "This place was abandoned for a while and was ready to be demolished, but seeing that there is a filly without any parents now they can't take the place down."

"Or they could just take the place down and you could take care of Scootaloo for a while." Spitfire said, quickly followed by a giggle.

"Nah, I'm not a mother." Rainbow replied. "Besides, I want her to look at me like a big sister, not a mother."

"Didn't she do that already?" Airwing asked.

Rainbow decided to ignore the question and quickly got back to the main topic. "Remember why we are here, guys. We need to get an answer from Scootaloo and, well… I wanna do it on my own."

"Wasn't that the plan in the first place?" Clops said.

"O, yeah, right." Rainbow said a little embarrassed. The rest flew away without even saying goodbye while Rainbow walked inside the building. It was less dirty then from the outside and there were quite a few ponies working there. Rainbow quickly walked to the counter and continued her mission.

"Say, can I help you ma'am?" The pony behind the counter asked.

"Can you tell me where Scootaloo is, please?" Rainbow replied.

"Certainly, she's in her room upstairs." The pony replied.

"Thanks." Rainbow said. As she walked upstairs she realized that she hadn't planned anything out. She went in there clueless and she didn't know how to convince Scootaloo seeing that everypony thinks that Twilight is the killer. Once she stood in front of the room, she didn't hesitate and walked in. Inside she saw a sad Scootaloo, laying on the desk, not paying attention to her surroundings. "Scootaloo?" Rainbow said, trying to get the attention from Scootaloo.

"Hi, Rainbow." Scootaloo replied with a sad voice, she didn't even turn her head around to look at Rainbow.

"I assume you heard about Twilight?" Rainbow asked.

"Yes." Scootaloo replied, still in the depressed tone as before.

"Listen, Scootaloo, I want to know why your parents left Ponyville." Rainbow said. "Do you know anything?"

"Does it matter?" Scootaloo replied, slowly getting angry. "They're dead and the killer has been found. So why does it matter?"

"Why are you getting so upset all the sudden?" Rainbow asked in a bit of a shock.

"Because I had to live in the same town as the one who killed my parents! That's why!" Scootaloo yelled out as she finally turned around. "I trusted her! Almost as much as I trusted you! Until they told me everything and put me in this old place!"

"Scootaloo!" Rainbow yelled back. "Listen, I know you're upset, but that is not the way you talk about another pony!"

Scootaloo said nothing. She just looked away, uncertain if it was because of anger or fright. Rainbow got pissed off because of this. "LOOK AT ME AND TE…" She quickly stopped talking once she heard Scootaloo cry. And because of that, she decided to tell the truth. "Listen, Scootaloo, I think I made a mistake."

"What kind of mistake?" Scootaloo asked, slowly stopping with her crying.

"I think I was wrong about Twilight." Rainbow replied.

Scootaloo was in a bit of a shock. She could hardly understand why Rainbow would say that. "But they said you found out. They said that they have evidence that she did it."

"I think there is something behind this. So please can you just tell me why your parents left ponyville?" Rainbow asked.

"It's nothing really." Scootaloo said. "They just left because they had an invitation for something."

"An invitation to what?" Rainbow asked again.

"I believe it was for a show." Scootaloo replied.

Rainbow eyes widened greatly after she heard that. "A magic show? "She asked shocked.

"Yes, that was it. How did you know?" Scootaloo asked.

"How could I have been so stupid." Rainbow said to herself. "Listen, Scootaloo, I got to go. But I promise we will find the real killer."

"We? Are you implying that you're not doing this alone?" Scootaloo asked.

"Just don't tell anypony about this. Goodbye Scootaloo." Rainbow said as she quickly left the building without getting a response from Scootaloo.

*2 HOURS LATER*

"So, how do you think she's doing?" Clops asked to Spitfire.

"I know her, she'll get an answer out of that filly." Spitfire proclaimed with a smile.

"No, I'm talking about the filly, Scootaloo." Clops replied. "Rainbow never told her that she was going to a foster home and we both saw that place. It was a wreck."

"She's back!" Airwing yelled from upstairs. He saw Rainbow Dash fly toward the hideout, nearly crashing in, if it wasn't for the fact he opened the door in time.

Clops, Spitfire and Tec walked upstairs and greeted Rainbow. "Have you found out something?"

Rainbow was still recovering from the crash. After she shook her head she started talking. "O do I ever!" She said extremely excited.

"Well, what is it?" Clops asked almost as excited as Rainbow.

"The show!" Rainbow replied with joy.

"What show?" Spitfire asked, not understanding Rainbow quiet well.

"OK, allow me to explain." Rainbow said. "The night my mother died she was talking about being invited to a magic show."

"So? That doesn't relate to anything." Airwing replied.

"Not done yet." Rainbow continued. "Back in the forest when we met that friend of Vinyl, he said that there was a magic show being preformed. Now before you guys are going to interrupt me again just listen: When I asked why Scootaloo's parents were in Cloudsdale, guess what she said?"

"I see, you're saying that this magic show has something to do with it." Clops said as he finally understood what she was talking about.

"Now I think about it, Soarin said he had an appointment for the night." Spitfire said. "He must've been invited to that show."

"The last time my son called, he said he didn't have a lot of time because of a deadline." Clops said.

"Back when I was in Fluttershy's memory, she putted her mail in the drawer." Rainbow said. "Maybe we can find her invitation in there!"

"We don't have time to waste, tomorrow will be the trail against Twilight." Clops said. "We need to find that invitation as fast as possible!" Clops didn't hesitate and quickly flew out of the building, directly to Fluttershy's apartment. The rest didn't hesitate either and instantly followed him.

*30 MINUTES LATER*

Once they were there they saw Clops waiting in front of the door. "So now we're here, how do we get in?" He said.

"After she was sent to the hospital, I locked up the door and took the key with me." Rainbow proclaimed. "Allow me." She opened the door and was greeted by the same room she saw on that fateful night. On the wall was dried blood that with a few drips barely didn't hit the floor. The image of Fluttershy being tortured slowly took image in Rainbows eyes.

"Rainbow? Everything OK?" Airwing asked when he noticed she was daydreaming.

Rainbow shook her head, turning back to reality. "Yeah, I'm fine." She quickly noticed the drawer Fluttershy putted her mail in. "It's in there." She said as she quickly walked into the general direction of the drawer. Once she had opened the drawer, she saw a single envelop inside with the text "congratulations" written on it. She opened the envelop and was greeted by a small blue shed of paper. Rainbow started reading what it said. "By this you have won a free private magic show in the forest. Be warned! This is a one chance only! If you are in the forest below I will come to bring you to the most spectacular show you have ever seen!" She said to the rest of the group.

"Well, who wrote it?" Clops asked to Rainbow.

"It doesn't give a name, but I do have the feeling I know who it is." Rainbow explained.

"Who then?" Spitfire asked as confused as she could be.

"I'm not certain about it though." Rainbow replied when a idea suddenly struck her head. "Tec, I think I know a way you can be useful after all."

"Umm… how?" Tec asked confused.

"You said you were an evidence specialist, right?" Rainbow said with a confident look on her face.

"I don't ge… O, I see." Tec said as he walked to Rainbow.

"Can anypony explain what you two are blabbering about?" Clops once as he couldn't take the act.

"She wants me to find DNA traces, boss." Tec replied

"O, well that doesn't seem to hard." Clops said. "Let's go back to the hideout and hope for some answers."

*2 HOURS LATER*

Tec was busy with the evidence downstairs while the rest kept waiting upstairs. "How long is this going to take?" Rainbow asked bored out her mind.

"From the time that it has already taken, not long anymore." Clops replied. "Then again, this is the first time he actually did something. So who knows."

They heard steps coming from the basement. "Finally, I have the answer!" Tec yelled out with pride.

"Well who is it!" Rainbow asked with an excited voice.

"I got different DNA results from various ponies." Tec replied. "The results were from you, Fluttershy and Derpy Hooves. However, there is one that sticks out from the rest."

"Just tell us who it is already!" Airwing yelled out very frustrated.

"OK, OK, calm down." Tec said while trying to calm down Airwing. "Her name is…"

"Royal guards incoming!" Spitfire yelled out, interrupting Tec.

"Royal guards? What are they doing here?" Clops asked to the rest.

"Umm… I kinda flew away for no apparent reason." Rainbow said with shame.

"O dear Celestia. Everypony, hide in the basement." Clops ordered. "I'll take care of this."

The rest didn't hesitate and quickly followed Clops's orders. Clops opened the front door and was greeted by 3 royal guards. "Detective Clops, where are you going?" One of the three guards said, surprised that Clops opened the door before they even knocked on it.

"Oh, just going to buy some groceries." Clops said with a very good poker face. "Say, why are you here anyway? Isn't the investigation over?"

"We are here for miss Dash. Do you know where she could be?" The second royal guard said with a very serious tone in his voice.

"I haven't seen her since the hospital." Clops replied. "Why are you looking for her? Did she go missing or something?"

"She left for no reason when she was interrogating Twilight Sparkle." The last royal guard said. "But we're also here to bring you a message."

"Really? What could that be?" Clops asked.

"We are here to inform that the court will be moved to tomorrow." The first royal guard said.

"Really? This soon?" Clops said surprised. "Well, if I see Rainbow Dash, I'll let her what I know."

"Good, we must go and continue seek for her." The first royal guard said. And with that the three guards flew off to continue their duty. When they were out of sight Clops quickly closed the door, while the rest reappeared from the basement.

"So what did they say?" Rainbow asked.

"They were looking for you, Rainbow." Clops replied.

"And now something I didn't know." Rainbow said.

"The court has been moved to tomorrow." Clops replied. "If we want to find the real killer, we better act fast or Twilight will be a goner."

"Tomorrow! They are putting her behind bars this soon!" Rainbow yelled out. "Tec, you have to tell us who the stick-out is!"

"The reason why it's a stick-out is because the DNA I found was in the ink." Tec explained.

"Give us the name already!" Rainbow yelled into Tec's face.

"All I could find were the words "great and powerful". There weren't any other links to the DNA source." Tec explain, getting a little afraid of Rainbow.

"Wait, you said "It's" As if you had a name before the guards showed up. So why do you all the sudden say that you don't have a full name!" Airwing asked with a very irritated tone in his voice.

"I was going to say: "It's strange, I couldn't find a full name." but because the guards popped up, I didn't need to." Tec replied.

The whole time Rainbow was mute. She was thinking about the past and where she heard that name before, when everything came back to her. "I know who the killer is!" She yelled out with joy.

"Really! Who is it?" Clops asked, getting nearly as excited as Rainbow Dash.

"I can't tell yet, we need proof." Rainbow replied. "If we just go back and say we THINK who the killer is, we might as well say "We're crazy"."

"Then what do you have in mind?" Spitfire asked.

Rainbow remained silent for a few seconds. Then she came up with an idea. "I know, we can try to find something in her carriage!" She said with joy.

"The killer probably stays there. So if we are spotted, we're screwed." Clops said with a disappointed tone in his voice.

"Not if we go tomorrow." Rainbow replied. "The killer most likely wants to see Twilight the trail so if we go find it then, chances are that she will leave her carriage behind. So if we go in when the trail starts, we can get answers."

"But we don't even know where it is." Airwing said.

"That's why we have to try and find it tonight!" Rainbow said. "Only then can we stop Twilight from going to jail."

"But she most likely cleaned the entire place up by now." Clops said.

"We'll find something. I know we will." Rainbow said with a serious tone in her voice.

"OK then, seems we don't have any other options." Clops said. "Airwing, Tec, you two will go search the left side of the forest. Rainbow, Spitfire, the two of you need to go search the right side of the forest. I will try to put the case on somewhat of a hold."

"Got it!" The four said as if he was their general.

*THE NEXT MORNING*

The five were standing in the middle of the forest, discussing everything step of the plan.

"OK, this could take a few hours so make sure that you guys have food and everything, got it?" Clops asked with a straight face.

"Yeah, yeah. Just go to the court and buy us some time." Rainbow said with a bored look on her face.

"I'll most likely qualify as a witness, so I have to tell everything that happened. I'll try to make things up as I go." Clops replied. "You guys just come back with proof, got it?"

"Just get going already. We can take it from here." Airwing replied.

"I will be going now. Good luck." Clops said as he flew away.

"Let's go guys, we don't want to keep Twilight waiting." Rainbow said as she walked into the forest. The rest didn't hesitate quickly did the same thing.

"_The group searched high and low for the killers carriage. Rainbow and Spitfire have been searching for hours, but without success."_

"You know, I don't get it." Rainbow said to Spitfire. "Why are Airwing and Tec in this anyway?"

"Actually, you got a good point there." Spitfire replied. "I haven't really thought about it, nor questioned it. But that doesn't matter right now does it?"

"Yeah, you're right." Rainbow replied when suddenly noticed something in the distance. "Spitfire, look!" She said with an joyful voice while pointing to, what looked like, an old, abandoned, carriage.

"That must be it!" Spitfire said with a nearly as excited voice as Rainbow. "We can't go in right away. We need to make sure there is nopony inside." She said as she pulled out a communicator.

"What's that?" Rainbow asked.

"It's a communicator, stupid." Spitfire replied. "You really think we would just split up and not let each other know that one of us found the carriage?"

"Umm… yeah, sorry." Rainbow replied a little embarrassed.

"Airwing, Tec, you can stop your search." Spitfire said through the communicator. "We already found it."

"Roger, Spit." Airwing replied. "Should we come to you?"

"That would be useful. Spitfire out." Spitfire said as she turned off the communicator. "OK, Rainbow, we… Rainbow?" She said when she noticed Rainbow Dash was already checking out the carriage.

"It's alright! There is nopony here!" Rainbow yelled from the carriage.

Spitfire came galloping to the carriage as fast as she could. "Are you crazy! You could have been spotted!" She said with concern.

"Pfft, even if I was spotted, she still had to deal with these two babies." Rainbow said as she pulled her two front hooves. "We're already here, why not check the place out?"

"O no you don't! You already got us enough trouble. We'll wait here for the others, then we'll go in." Spitfire said with an angry tone in her voice.

"Fine." Rainbow said with a frustrated tone in her voice, then she noticed something. "Look out, royal guards!" She shouted at the top of her lungs.

"WHAT! WHERE!" Spitfire said panicking. As she turned around however, she didn't see anything, just the same old forest as before. "Very funny, Rainbo… ARG, she did it again!"

Meanwhile Rainbow was in the carriage. She locked the door behind her to make sure Spitfire wouldn't break in. "So, where do I begin?" She said as she was looking around. The place was deserted and messy, as if there hasn't been anyone inside for days. It was dark, so it was hard to find anything in this mess. She saw that the place was very small, so there wasn't that much to find. The first place she looked was on the desktop, but there was nothing to be found. The next place she looked was in a drawer, but it with the same result. "Come on, there must be something." She thought to herself when she noticed a chest next to the bed. "That's it!" She said. She tried opening the chest but it was locked, then suddenly she heard the door open.

"RAINBOW!" Spitfire yelled as she jumped through the door and onto Rainbow. "Gotcha! Now you're not going anywhere."

"How did you get in?" Rainbow asked surprised.

"I used a hairpin to open the lock." Spitfire replied.

"You got a hairpin?" Rainbow said confused. "Doesn't matter. Can you do me a favor?"

"After you locked me out! Are you crazy!" Spitfire said very frustrated. She slowly calmed down however and gave in. "Alright. What is it?"

"I need you to open that chest." Rainbow replied. "It's the only place I haven't looked but it's locked."

"No problem." Spitfire replied as she pulled out her hairpin. Once she opened the lock the chest slowly opened by itself, scaring the two ponies a little. Luckily, there was something inside this time.

"A book?" Rainbow said disappointed. "All this work and we only have a book!" She was ready to rage when she suddenly noticed a piece of paper stick out from the bottom. She quickly grabbed the book and pulled piece of paper, which apparently was a envelope, out of it. Her eyes widened when she saw her mother's name on it. "What's this doing here?"

"Rainbow, look. Here are more." Spitfire said as she pulled more envelopes from the chest. "Strange, these are the names of the victims. Soarin, Leroy Wingkings, Dumb-Bell, you name it." Spitfire suddenly noticed that Rainbow was reading the book. It looked like she was scared while reading it, when suddenly a big grin grew on her face. "Rainbow, you OK?"

"This is it, Spit." Rainbow said with joy. "This right here is what we were looking for."

"Spitfire! Rainbow! Where are you!" Airwing yelled from outside.

"We're in here!" Spitfire yelled back. As the two walked outside, they were greeted by the two stallions. "Toke long enough." She said with a bold tone.

"Hey, can we help it. You didn't give a full location. We're lucky that we noticed the carriage or we never would've arrived." Tec replied. "Wait… what are you doing here anyway? Weren't you supposed to wait?"

"That doesn't matter. What matters is that we get to the court fast!" Rainbow said with a concerned voice.

"Why? You got something?" Airwing asked.

"You bet." Rainbow replied. "But I'll explain it on the way there. Now move it!"

*MEANWHILE*  
>*CANTERLOT COURT*<p>

The amount of ponies in the court was bigger than ever before, over a thousand came, most of which were Pegasi. Twilight was strapped up in chains and she was wearing the same helmet as before. She unfortunately has no lawyer, which means she has to defend herself.

"Does Mr. Clops want to come forward?" The judge, who himself was also a Pegasus, asked to the big crowed. In the far back of the room a brown Pegasus stood up and walked to the judge. He saw the terrified look on Twilight's face. "Mr. Clops, can you clarify that Ms. Sparkle committed any of the crimes that happened these past weeks?" The judge asked to Clops.

"Unfortunately no. I haven't seen Twilight in any of the events nor have I heard of any witnesses that have seen Twilight at any of the crime scenes. Well, except one." Clops said very professional.

"And who could that be?" The judge asked.

"Well, she unfortunately couldn't come here, but I'm sure she wouldn't have made a difference." Clops replied, trying to buy some time.

"You still haven't answer my question." The judge commented. "Who is it?"

"I don't think that would be necessary." Clops replied once more.

"You are trying my patience, detective." The judge said with a minorly frustrated tone in his voice. "Now give me an answer."

"Alright, alright." Clops replied. "Her name is…"

"STOP THIS TRAIL!" A female voice from the door shouted through the entire room. At the door stood the six color maned pegasus, as well as three other pegasi standing behind her.

"And who might you be?" The judge asked very calm.

"My name is Rainbow dash." Rainbow replied. "And I am here to catch the killer."

"Ah yes, Rainbow dash." The judge said before turning his attention to Clops. "Is she the witness, Detective?"

"Yes. This is the one who found out that Twilight committed the murders." Clops replied.

"Aside the fact that I'm now here to proof she's innocent!" Rainbow interrupted.

A small giggle came from the judge. "Are you being serious? First you say she is the killer and now you say she is innocent?"

"Yes, that's what I just said." Rainbow replied with pride.

"OK then, care to explain who did it?" The judge asked, back in his serious tone.

"Actually, yes I do." Rainbow replied. "The killer is female. The killer is a unicorn. The killer kills at night. These facts are known to all.

"Just get to the point, Rainbow." Airwing whispered in her ear.

"Now these are the things many of you don't know." Rainbow said. "She stayed in the woods. She INVITED her victims, whether they came or not. And she certainly isn't Twilight."

"And who might it be then?" The judge asked with a small grin on his face.

"She is in this very room. She is probably trying to escape right now. She most likely…"

"Oh dear Celestia, GET ON WITH IT!" Clops yelled with frustration.

"OK, OK. She is… The Great And Powerful Trixie!" Rainbow yelled through the entire room, followed by a loud gasp from everypony else in the room. And by the door, there she was. The blue pony with a white mane stood there, ready to leave but frozen up after she heard her name drop. Slowly she turned her head with shame, before she suddenly bursted out in laughter .

"HA HA HA HA, that's very funny. For a second I thought you said my name." She laughed out sarcastically, followed by a bad poker face.

The entire room remained silent, which was soon broken by the judge. "Can Trixie come forward, please?" Trixie suddenly widened her eyes in surprise when she heard those words come from the judge. With no way out, she walked toward the judge and sat down.

"May I have the honor?" Rainbow asked to judge.

"Certainly." The judge replied.

"Stand back everypony, I want to do this on my own." Rainbow dash said to the rest of the group. She slowly walked toward Trixie, who, surprisingly enough, kept her face straight. She looked into her eyes, seeing the insane killer inside, and she is going to get that monster out in the light.

"Misses Dash, you may begin." The judge signaled.

Rainbow dash took a deep breath to prepare herself, then she started her speech. "Several months ago you came to ponyville to hold a magic show, am I right?"

"Yes." Trixie replied with a straight face.

"And is it true that one of your marketing points was that you "defeated" a ursa major?"

"Yes."

"But when a ursa minor attacks ponyville, you couldn't even scare it, right."

"What is your point?" Trixie said as she became more annoyed by Rainbow's questions.

"But then a unicorn came in and defeated the ursa minor and took the spotlight. And her name was Twilight Sparkle!"

Trixie didn't say anything after she heard that, all that appeared was what seemed to be a really angry look on her face.

"Ofcourse she being the student of the princess and all, word about your hoax spread fast and quickly and soon nopony wanted to be around you. Naturally you must've been angry, I can only imagine how it must feel to lose the spotlight. Actually I know how that feels, but that's beside the point."

"Don't go there." Trixie threatened with a angry look on her face.

"So you decided to start over, back at the place where your career began. Which, coincidently, just so happened to be Cloudsdale."

"True, I went in the forest and invited several ponies who's name I found in a phonebook, what is the crime in that?" Trixie replied, having calmed down even more.

"Yes I know that. I have to say, pretty touching book." Rainbow confessed.

"Wait, WHAT!" Trixie yelled out surprised. "You have been in my trailer!"

"Yes, and I also know what happened next."

Trixie didn't say anything. She was stuck between a state of shock and anger.

"After you send your invitation to Leroy Winkings, you thought that you could start all over again, leaving the past behind. But everypony still remembered everything, including him." The frustration in Trixie kept boiling up. "After he started taunting you, something snapped, while he kept on naming the things you wanted to keep in the past, you just grew the urg to…"

"TO RIP HIS HEAD OFF!" Trixie yelled out in anger and frustration. The entire room gasped, followed by Trixie putting her hoof in front of her mouth.

"Is that a confession I hear?" Rainbow taunted.

Trixie took a deep breath. "OK, I confess. I am the Cloudsdale ripper."

Rainbow turned around and started talking to the audience. "You see? This wasn't because had a grudge to the city or something like that. She did it just because she wanted Twilight to be even more hated then she is, am I right?" She said when she turned to Trixie.

"Yes, yes you are." Trixie has already given up on denying the truth. "I first decided to kill some random pegasi so that the city would start to hate the killer I.E. me. I putted in a special spell on the invitations so when they wouldn't come I could find them. When I found out you and your friend where in town I knew exactly what to do, and that was to scare the coward with the image of a face she could trust!"

Every fiber in Rainbow sash's body had the urg to punch Trixie in the face, but before she knew it Clops has already done the same. "Take that you filfy little…"

"Clops calm down!" Spitfire said as she jumped in-between the two.

"There is just one thing I don't understand." Rainbow said. "Why invite the two residents from Ponyville?"

"Oh, that. I wanted that everypony would think that the killer would've moved to Ponyville so that your friend, Fluttershy was it, would keep her guard down.

"Guards, take her away!" A female voice said from the sky. As everypony looked up, they saw Celestia leaping from the sky. Suddenly a big metal helmet was put on Trixie's head. It was the same helmet twilight wore. As the guards toke Trixie away, she started struggling and yelling.

"Stop, you can't do this! I am the Great And Powerful Trixie! I cannot be defeated! Do you hear me? I cannot be STOPPED!" She yelled out when the doors opened and she got dragged away.

When the doors closed, Twilight instantly jumped in a hugged Rainbow dash. "O THANK YOU!" She kept repeating.

"Gees, calm down Twi. You're killing me." Rainbow joked. When Twilight let go she continued. "You shouldn't thank me. I was the one who put you up in this trouble in the first place. If anything, I should be apologizing."

"For what?" Twilight asked. "For being the only to believe me? For trying to undo your mistake? Me thanking you is the least I could do."

Rainbow grew a smile and almost shed a tear. "Come on Twi, let's go home."

*THAT EVENING*  
>*RAINBOW'S APPARTMENT*<p>

Rainbow had all her stuff packed and was ready to fly off, when she suddenly saw Clops come out of Fluttershy's room. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd do Fluttershy a favor by bring her stuff back to her home." Clops answered.

Rainbow dash made a small giggle and looked into the sky. "So, what are you going to do now this is all over?" She asked.

"Probably go back to my old life." Clops replied. "And what about you?"

"I don't know." Rainbow replied with a depressed face. "There is still Fluttershy in the hospital, me trying to explain the rest of my friend what exactly happened, and…" Rainbow looked away with shame before she finished her sentence.

"You're talking about Scootaloo, aren't you?" Clops said. "You know, you can always adopt her."

"Like told to Spitfire, I'm not a mother type, especially when she is involved." Rainbow replied.

"You don't have to be her mother." Clops said, surprising Rainbow. "You already said that she was like a little sister to you, and she always treated you like her big sister, so why not make her your sister?"

Rainbow didn't respond. She looked away, thinking. Once she came with an idea she look at Clops, but didn't say anything. When she flew away with high speed, Clops could tell just by the glance on her face what she was going to do.

*PONYVILLE FOSTER HOME*

Scootaloo was ready to go to bed. She was depressed, not just because of the fact her parents were dead, but because she is alone in this rat hole. All day she has been laying on the desk in her room, crying because she had no one. When she got herself ready to go to bed, suddenly she heard her name come from the door.

"Scootaloo…" Rainbow Dash said with a smile.

"O, hi Rainbow." Scootaloo said with a depressed voice.

"So, how are you doing?" Rainbow asked.

"Fine." Scootaloo replied without making eye contact.

"You sure?"

Scootaloo slowly got annoyed by Rainbows constant asking, so she decided to change the subject. "Why are here?" She said with an annoyed tone.

"I'm here to tell you we found the real killer." Rainbow replied.

Scootaloo grew a small smile, but then grew back to her sad position. "That's good."

"I have been doing some looking around this place and it look like a rat hole." Rainbow said.

That comment made Scootaloo giggle. "Hmpf, tell me something new."

"I wanna know, what do you think of me?" Rainbow asked.

The question surprised Scootaloo so much, it made her jump a bit. After a few seconds of thinking she decided to give her answer. "I think you are amazing. I mean, you helped stopping Nightmare Moon and Discord, have a amazing love for speed, are the only one who ever did a sonic rainboom AND captured the Cloudsdale ripper. You are my hero, no matter what happens."

That response made Rainbow Dash cry with joy. After she rubbed away her tears she started talking again. "*sniff* You forgot one thing."

"And what would that be?" Scootaloo said with a small giggle.

"I'm you sister." When Scootaloo heard that, her eyes widened and her body paralyzed. "I already made arrangements with the keeper. You can come home with me. Just remember one thing, I don't want you to see me as your mother, but like you always saw me. Like a big sister.

Scootaloo first started shedding tears, then she started crying while she jumped to Rainbow for a hug. "Thank you, Rainbow dash! I promise that I'll be a good sister!" She cried out with joy.

Rainbow, being equally as happy, returned that hug and started crying to. "*sniff* Come Scootaloo, let's go home."

"_And that is how our tale ends. Clops went back to his daily routine of detective work, though it has been rather calm. Both Airwing and Tec have been chosen to do royal duties by the princess, Tec mainly works on a defensive program for Canterlot, while Airwing has been chosen to become head guard. Spitfire continued her job as being the leader of the wonderbolts. She even has made a new technique called the Soarin, in horror of their lost team member. As for Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo, their story will be told another time. But as for Trixie…"_

*THAT NIGHT*  
>*THE CANTERLOT CHAIMBERS*<p>

It has been over 8 hours since Trixie has been brought here. Her helmet needed a key to be taken off, so she has been stuck with it the whole time. Suddenly, she heard the locked doors open and saw Celestia and Luna walk through. "So what will be my punishment?" She asked, no longer trying to deny her fate. "Will it be a trip to the moon like your sister? Or will you be a bit more original and sent me to the sun so I can burn?"

Trixie's taunting angered both Celestia and Luna. Celestia decided to play it cool for now. "No. It toke a lot of thinking, but we came up with the perfect punishment." A guard came in with a strange big black box.

"What's that?" Trixie asked in confusion.

"This is what I like to call a survival box." Celestia responded. "You will be put in here and it will be sent to the center of the earth where you will live for all eternity. Luna and I have putted a spell on the box so you will not age nor will you die of starvation."

Trixie didn't get angry or anything like that, in fact she embraced her punishment and walked in the box. "Close it up. The sooner the better." She said without regrets. The guards Closed the box and strapped it with thick chains. Once that was done Celestia and Luna proceeded to sent the box to the center of the earth.

"I'll be back. And once I'm back, I'll be coming for you, Rainbow Dash.""

**N/A**

**"I hope you enjoyed it and if you did, all I have to say is: OoOoOoOoOoOoh forshadowing.**


End file.
